


Kiss For Cover

by codenametargeter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it took a fake kiss as part of a cover to make her realize.  Of course it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss For Cover

In the end, it was Hera who made the first move. Sort of. Maybe. There was a lot of debate between them over this. Hera insisted that Kanan offering to keep her company sexually the first time they met counted as the first move. Kanan countered that there was a statue of limitation on a first move and two years was far past it.

They were on Aldraig IV, pulling another heist. The Ghost was running low on funds and so they inevitably fell back on the tried and true ‘steal weapons from the Empire to keep afloat’ method. To most watchers, Kanan and Hera looked like nothing more than a couple out for an afternoon stroll. He had his arm around her shoulders and she appeared to be entirely engrossed with laughing at some joke he was supposedly telling.

“Three Imps at about 120 degrees,” Kanan said quietly, seriousness of the words running completely counter to his easy going smile. “They’re not buying it.”

Hera brushed some loose strands of hair out of his face, using it as an excuse to spot the humans in question. “I see them. Kiss me.”

He was very proud that he managed not to stop dead in his tracks. “What?”

“We need to sell this so kiss me,” she repeated.

For the past two years, Kanan had been very careful about how he treated his partner in rebellion. She’d made it clear that they just worked together. Friends, yes but nothing further. He’d respected that and kept his flirting with her to a minimum despite his deepening interest in her that had long since moved past being purely physical. With all that said though, he didn’t need to be told a third time and stopped them in their tracks, both hands moving to cup her face as he kissed her deeply. It took another few seconds for Hera to let herself relax into the kiss and return it. Her hands found their way to his shirt and gripped it tightly, pulling him with her as she backed them out of the way of passersby. He kissed her with such intensity that none of her reluctance was faked when he pulled away so they both could catch their breaths. All it took was half a moment’s glance up to confirm that their ruse had worked.

“They bought it,” he whispered, barely moving his lips.

“Are you sure?” she caught herself asking before she could stop herself, almost hoping that the answer would be no so they could offer up more supporting material.

Kanan managed to hide his reluctance too and nodded. “We’ve got a straight shot down the street if we move now.”

“Got it,” Hera said, tone business like again as she forced herself to push those emerging and very confusing thoughts aside. They had a building to infiltrate and high-powered rifles to steal. Thinking could happen later.

It wasn’t until after they’d left both Aldraig IV and their buyer behind that Hera allowed herself to even think about that kiss. Her feet took her towards his cabin without any input from her mind. The door was open as she approached and she rapped her knuckles against the frame.

He looked up at the sound, saluting casually from where he was sprawled on his bunk. “Captain.”

“We should uhhh probably talk.”

“Right.” In an instant, Kanan sat up straighter, making room so he could gesture towards a spot at the end of the bunk. “I think I already know what you want to say though.”

“I’m not sure you do,” Hera replied dryly, curling a leg beneath her as she sat.

Kanan continued on as if he hadn’t even heard. “That kiss was just part of a cover. Don’t get me wrong; it was a good one and I wouldn’t mind a repeat or three but I won’t push it. You’ve made it clear how you feel.”

She raised an eyebrow. “How I feel?”

“That we’re partners not lovers,” he clarified. “So did I say what you wanted to talk about?”

Hera stared at him for a few long seconds. “Not even close.” The next second she lunged forward to kiss him, bracing herself with one hand on the bed and another on his chest. It took him a few moments to move past his shock and start kissing her back. His hands awkwardly grabbed at air for a moment before he moved one to gently cup the back of her neck, drawing her closer to him. Despite her initial ambush, this kiss was slow and hesitating as she waited to see if he was going to stop this. When he didn’t, she leaned into the kiss, shifting so she was kneeling on the bed. His free hand found her waist and pulled her flush against him just as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was enough to make them overbalance and they fell backwards on to the bed, Hera landing on top as they continued to kiss.

It was a long minute before they finally broke for air. No words emerged from either of them as they just stared intently into the other’s eyes. Finally, it clicked in her mind that she was laying completely on top of him and she made as if to move with a soft ‘oh’ but his arm around her waist only held her tighter. “I didn’t do a good job of talking,” she said dryly.

“I didn’t mind,” Kanan said with a grin. “Hell, I didn’t even mind being wrong this once.”

“This could get complicated,” Hera admitted with a touch of concern.

He shrugged as much as he could with his shoulder blades pressed against the bed. “We do complicated all the time.”

“This is a different kind of complicated.”

“We’ll figure it out together.” Kanan grinned as he raised an eyebrow at her suggestively, making her laugh. “Can’t be harder than distracting a garrison worth of troopers to steal all their blasters, right?”

Hera returned the smile. “Probably not.” He leaned up to kiss her again, slow and lingering before pulling away. “So what are we then?” she asked softly. “Lovers? Partners?”

“Both sounds good to me.”

“Both then.”


End file.
